


Who Is He?

by Howellsprincess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dan Howell - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PJ Liguori - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, actor!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howellsprincess/pseuds/Howellsprincess
Summary: Dan is a well known actor who is loved by everyone- well everyone but Phil Lester.





	1. Dammit PJ

Phil’s POV

“Pj, you know I can’t miss work just to get kicked out of a movie set.” Peej has been trying to persuade me to skip out on work for the past hour now but even if I wanted to sneak into the set, I’m pretty sure that place is full of security everywhere.

“Come on Phil! If we do this and succeed, we can be able to see behind the scene takes!”

“Pj, the only reason you wanna go is because you have a massive crush on Chris Kendall.” I said whilst tying my shoe laces.

I lived in London where everyone and everything was constantly busy. Nearly half downtown London was closed due to the upcoming movie, “Within London,” which Chris Kendall, Pj’s favourite actor of all time is in. I could honestly careless about the movie but it’d be cool if I got the chance to see the production process.

“You got me there. Hey Phil, aren’t you supposed to be at work at 7?”

“Uh yeah, why?”

“It’s 6:50 am.”

“Shhiiiiii-Shine a light! I need to leave now. Fuck you for making me late.”

“I love you too, Philly! Have fun at work!” Peej called out for me as I was heading out the apartment complex.

I realized that the tubes were closed from 6am to 6pm which was fantastic, meaning I wasn’t going to be using them any time soon thanks to the dumb movie. There was too much traffic to get a taxi so I guess I’ll be walking from now on. Walking should take about 30 minutes tops if I hurry up. It was starting to get colder and unfortunately for me, I forgot my bloody coat because of Pj. As much as I love cold temperature, I hate it right now.

Mid way there, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to find cute good morning text from my lovely girlfriend of almost 2 year now.

Me: Morning to you too Cara <3

Me: Ugh why did they have to close all the roads? I’ll never make it to work on time now!

Cara: why did they close the roads?

Me: i thought you already knew? they closed them due to that new movie

Cara: omg! Wait! Within London??

Me: that’s the one

Cara: I knew there was going to be a movie here but I didn’t know it was going to be that movie! Philllll you know what that means?

She didn’t even give me a chance to reply before she sent her response.

Cara: That means Daniel Howell is going to be here!!!

Me: who?

Cara: come on Phil! I know you know that Daniel Howell is only the best actor in this whole world!

I didn’t even realize Daniel Howell was the star of the movie which was a good thing for Cara since she loves him but honestly I think Daniel is just another arrogant celebrity. I mean it’s not like he’s a terrible actor, its just that I don’t see what’s so special about him. I continued to talk to Cara on my way to work until I was at the small cafe.

“I’m sorry I’m late again Mel! I didn’t realize they were going to be closing the main tube to get here and the roads.” I apologized to my manager, Melanie. Luckily for me, Mel was a very chill boss so I wasn’t going to be in too much trouble...I hope.

“You’re so lucky we haven’t been busy this morning. Just get to work and I’ll pretend that you didn’t just walk in.”

I nodded and went behind the cash register.

It was around 12 pm once the cafe started to settle down. Apparently, the set was only a few streets down from the cafe so many people came from there to just get something hot to drink.

I decided to stock up on more coffee cups from the back since we were running low. Once I got the cups, I heard the bell ring meaning someone was ready to order.

“Coming!” I said but apparently they didn’t hear me since they kept ringing the bell.

“I’m coming!” I repeated myself. Surely they heard me this time but I was wrong since they wouldn’t stop ringing the bell. Damn can they not hear me call out to them?

Once I was out of the storage room, I noticed the irritating person was a guy who appeared to be a little younger than I was.

“Sorr-“

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for ages up here. Anyway, I want get a caramel macchiato to go.” I didn’t even get to apologize since this twat rudely interrupted me. Man, I’ve been working at this place for 6 months now and I’ve never met a single person to be as rude as this brown haired guy in my life.

“That’ll be 3.59£.What’s your name?”

“Pardon?” He seemed kinda offended once I asked him his name. Why would he look surprised?

“I need to put your name on the cup.”

“Oh, uh Dan. Also how long is this going to take? I have places to be.”

“Not long.” Oh how I wanted to spit in his drink right now, but I’m not going to mainly because I’ll get fired if the camera catches me.

“Here you go, one caramel macchiato. Have a good day.” I honestly hope he gets ran over by car. Thankfully I won't be seeing him around anytime soon... or so I thought. 


	2. Not again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY :)

Phil's POV

“Peej, just because you said you’ll be my best friend for life for like the millionth time, doesn’t mean I’ll go with you.” It was about 2 pm and PJ decided to drop by to bug me about going on set. Even if we were to be able to get near the set, I bet that someone would catch us trespassing; besides I’m not good at running if we were to get caught.  
“Okay how about we have a bro’s night out? We haven’t had much time to hang out lately, so what do you say? Bro’s night out?”  
“Peej, you’re over at my flat almost everyday, what do you mean we never get to hang out- okay whatever bro’s night it is. So what did you have in mind?”  
“How about we-“  
“No we can’t sneak into the set.”  
“Okay how about-“  
“No.”  
“Fine, uh let’s go get some food then maybe watch a movie?”  
“Better. So when do you wanna go?”  
“Right after your shift. I’ll wait for you, it’s only 2 more hours.” He told me with a smile. I just rolled my eyes and continued with my shift.

.

“Peej, wake up, I’m ready to go.” PJ had fallen asleep and was snoring so loudly some people we begging me to kick him out. He must’ve had an all nighter last night which is probably why he was actually awake at 5 in the morning today. He was probably searching up videos about Chris Kendall or maybe he was writing his paper- nah, he was definitely editing a PJxChris video… again.

“Mum please 5 more minutes; I’m about to kiss Chris Ken-“  
“Peej!”  
“Phil! I’m up I’m up! Let’s go.” He said standing up and walking straight out the door.  
“Um aren’t you coming?” He asked me poking his head through the door. I just shook my head and pointed to his black sneakers.  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” I laughed as he looked down and realized he was missing his shoes.  
.  
We walked inside the closest burger place, which was 20 minutes away, and decided to sit near the back.

"So as I was saying, I have this annoyingly long assignment due soon and I haven’t even attempted to make an effort to start the bloody thing. I don’t even want to be a lawyer; law is so dry.” PJ never wanted to be a lawyer, he’s always been interested in being a film director but his parents would never allow him to be anything but a lawyer. His parents want him to have a “real” career but I’ve seen what Peej can do, anyone would be lucky to be in his films.  
“That’s because you always procrastinate and only work on that short movie of yours.” I said  
“Hey! I happen to be very proud of “PJ, Tiny Planet Explorer.” It’ll make me famous someday.” Pj defended.  
“I believe in you, Peej.” We laughed until the waitress came to take our order.

“So what movie did you have in mind, you know, for later?” I started up once the waitress left.  
“It’s a surprise Philly boy!” I cringed at the nickname but shook it off since every time PJ has a “surprise,” it doesn’t end well.  
He once threw me a surprise party and lets just say, there’s still pieces of cake scattered around the entire flat.  
“PJ, you know I hate your surprises-“  
“Shh Philly, you’ll like this one.” He said as the waitress came with our food, thank god, I was hungry.

After we finished our burgers, PJ insisted on having a race to see who could finish their drink the fastest which resulted in a losing Peej needing to urgently use the restrooms.  
“I’m go pee real quick, here’s my money, go pay please.” He told me making a little jumping dance whilst holding his crotch.  
“Okay go before you piss yourself dude.” And with that, he left whilst I asked the waitress for the check.  
Just as I was about to get up, I bumped and fell onto some guy.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going-“ I said attempting to get off this guy.  
“Clearly you weren’t.” he remarked, that’s when I realized it was the same asshole from this morning.

What was his name again? Ben? Dennis? No that’s not it, um, Dan! HIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update this,, I'm currently finishing up chapter 3 so I might possibly update by this weekend :)


	3. Oh its you again

Dan made direct eye contact with me before he put his sunglasses back on. What kind of asshole wears sunglasses inside?

“Oh it’s you.” He stated bitterly. What the hell is this guy’s deal? He’s the douche here!

“Do you bloody mind?” I didn’t realize I was still on top of him. I quickly regained my balance and got off him, I didn’t want to spend another second on him.

“Watch where you’re going next time, dickhead.” He retorted before walking off to his table.

Who the hell did he think he is? I was going to go over to him and standup for myself but PJ was telling to get going. Many people were still staring at me for the commotion we caused so I decided to drop it.  
I quickly paid up front and walked outside with Peej, who had already called a cab to pick us up since there wasn’t as much traffic as there was earlier.

Through the entire car ride, PJ keep looking at his at his phone, clearly very invested in something. As I was gonna ask him what he was so interested in, Cara texted me saying she just woke up to the most amazing dream. She dreamt that met the actual Daniel Howell.

Cara: he was so perfect and his eyes were so beautiful! i wish i was lucky enough to met him irl  
Me: sounds nice. i gotta go. pj and i are having a “bro’s night” byeeee <3  
Cara: haha alright have fun, love x

“So PJ, I’ve been meaning to ask you, what were you looking at earlier?” I questioned as I turned off my phone.

“Oh um, I was on twitter. Chris and Daniel were tweeting about Daniel’s encounter with a mad man. “

“Wow did Mr. Perfect scratch his 5th car against some peasant’s car?” I really hated celebrity drama, it was usually something very stupid. I would never dream of indulging myself in their drama, let alone be involved with their pointless rumours and lies.

“Oh no, poor Daniel. Says here that Daniel was trying to have a nice meal but some man attacked him as he was getting to his table.” PJ said as he read the actor’s tweet.

“What do you mean attacked?”

Could there maybe be a possibility that the asshole Dan and the actor Daniel Howell be the same person? No, I doubt it. The Dan I know has curly hair. Besides I remember hoe Pj and Cara both always used to scold me whenever I called “Daniel Howell,” “Dan” because apparently he hates being called anything other than Daniel. Yeah there was no way PJ and Cara’s beloved actor is the dickhead I know.

I snapped out of my thoughts to read some of replies Daniel was answering. Someone asked him describe the incident and he replied saying, ‘@danissohot91 this black haired man with piercing blue eyes fell on me! he didn’t even say sorry :( “

As I continued to read through his replies, I stumbled upon his tweet from this morning,

‘walked into this cute little cafe for a warm beverage only to be ignored by the barista’

At the moment, I realized that I’ve encountered Daniel Howell twice today and neither experiences were at all pleasant. He wasn’t at all what Cara and Pj and well the rest of the world made him out to be, he wasn’t some sort of perfect angel- no. He was a massive twat.  
“Phil! Earth to Phiiiil?” Peej said snapping his fingers in my face, “Phil, I’ve been trying to get your attention for the longest time, what were you thinking about?”

“Oh look we’re here!” I exclaiming, making PJ forget about the whole thing. He insisted on paying for the cab ride which seemed oddly suspicious but I shrugged it off. As we were getting out of the cab, I quickly pressed “follow” on Daniel’s twitter. I figured I should turn on his notification incase he tweets something about our encounters, the prick easily made a few hundred thousand people hate me with the press of a button. There was no doubt that PJ and my girlfriend were on Daniel’s side, if only they knew- they’d probably cut me alive knowing I upset him.

“Let’s go Philly!” PJ said taking me by the hand, making me lose my train of thought. I thought PJ said we were going to watch a movie but he was leading me in the opposite direction of the movie theatre. Once he made a right to cross the road, I realized he was taking me to the bloody movie set.

“Dammit PJ! I thought you said we were going to watch a movie!”  
“We are. “Within London"'s a movie right?” I rolled my eyes at his response, still letting him lead me towards the set.  
“Pleeeeeease Phil? I’ll be your best friend!”  
“Peej,” I rolled my eyes once again,”you are my best friend.”  
“Oh come one Phil! It’ll be fun!” I knew there was no avoiding this so I gave in.  
“Alright but if we get caught, my name is Fabio and you attempted to murder me.”  
“Got it, Fabio. Let’s go!”

As we got closer, I noticed that the only entrance to the set was going through a buff looking security guard, standing outside a gate.

“Peej there is no way were going to be able to get in.” I whispered in fear of getting caught loitering which was silly but the man looked quite intimidating.

“Don’t worry, Philly. I know what I’m doing. I came by yesterday and saw that they need extras so we can just say that but the sign up sheet doesn’t go up for another hour so we’ll have to wait a bit.” As PJ explained his plan, I saw a car drive up to the gate. I thought all the roads were closed- unless…

As I figured, there was a mob of paparazzi behind the car, who I presume was an actor or actress because why else would there be paparazzi?  
PJ was still oblivious of the scene in front of him so I quickly grabbed his arm and ran to the gate whilst the security guard was distracted with the mob with flashing lights going off everywhere to attempt to get a glimpse of the celebrity.

“Next time warn me okay?! I nearly tripped and landed on my face, Peej complained once we were inside the gates.  
“Look I got us inside, stop whining.”  
“Fi-“ I cut him off, again pulling him along with me into the nearest building.  
“What’d you do that for?” He whispered angrily.  
“Well if you haven’t noticed, we’re not exactly supposed to be here and there was security guard coming so I saved our arses from being kicked out.”

It’s not like we could go back, we’d instantly get caught so we decided to explore this building.  
The building was completely pitch black except for a room at the end of the hallway. As we continued to walk, Peej tripped on his shoelace, falling with a loud thud.

“We have to be quieter than this, someone will hear us.” I told him, giving him a hand so he could stand up. He apologized then cursed himself for not properly tying his laces.

“Who’s out there? Aidan is that you?” A male voice called out, making Peej cling onto my shoulders. He was shaking me uncontrollably meaning that the man was probably Chris Kendall.

“Phiiiil its him!” He whispered loudly in my ear. We were only about 50 feet away from Chris Kendall and I was determined to make this little adventure count by getting PJ a picture with his favourite actor.

“Aidan this isn’t funny! Why did you turn of the lights? Did Howell put you up to this?” I’m guessing Aidan was probably another actor in this bloody movie.

“I know it is! I’m going to make your dream to meet him come true, buddy.”

“You won’t be doing any of the sorts. This way.” A deep manly voice said behind us, making us jump. Dammit we got caught. Of course we got caught just as we were going to meet Chris Kendall, well I could care less but I knew this meant the world to PJ. Just as I was going to make a run to Chris to fulfill my best friend’s dream, someone spoke up; I could recognize that bloody posh voice anywhere.

“Who are they- oh it’s you again. Are you stalking me or something?” Daniel Howell. As he came into view, I noticed his hair was now straight unlike earlier today. Peej was awestruck and gawking at the name before his presence, not believing his eyes.

“I’m not stalking you, I don’t even know who you are mate.” Daniel looked a bit taken off but then rolled his eyed and left walking past us before telling the security guard to escort us out.

Once we were out, Peej just stared at me with the wide eyes.

“When the fuck were you going to tell me you bloody knew Daniel Howell? I am your best friend yet you kept this a secret from me?” I just shrugged like it was no big deal because well it wasn’t, not to me at least.

“Dammit Phil look at this.”

‘danisnotonfire:  
remember the guy that has been causing me trouble all day? well he just showed up on set! can u guys believe this man?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!! do you guys like this story? if so pls tell me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,, hope you guys like it :)


End file.
